Kenapa Mati?
by Apostrophee
Summary: Suatu saat di kehidupannya yang kedua, Deidara sempat bertanya, "Kenapa kau mati secepat itu?" dan yang bersangkutan menjawabnya jujur bahwa ia benci menunggu. [oneshot]


**Kenapa Mati?**

 **.**

Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pembuatan fic ini selain hiburan pribadi

Cast : Sasori & Deidara

.

 **AU secondlife/edo tensei** , misstype(s), judulnya aneh saya tau, hasil reracauan saya dan perenungan deep friendship diantara mereka. /bisa dibelokkan :*/ Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

 _Kenapa harus mati duluan sebelum aku?_

 _._

 **.**

Atmosfir yang hangat berpendar di antara dua jasad yang tengah duduk di bantaran sungai ini. Selagi mereka masih berkesempatan untuk menikmati semilir angin pagi, mengapa harus diabaikan? Dua seniman Akatsuki kini bertemu kembali berkat edo tensei. Namun, tidak dari keduanya mengharapkan pertemuan dalam kondisi perang seperti saat ini. Dan mereka pun tahu pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan yang panjang dan cukup untuk bernostalgia. Karena itu, setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa satu sama lain, Deidara benar-benar menggunakan waktunya seefisien mungkin untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi mawar biru di benaknya.

"Sasori _no Danna_ , un," gumamnya, nyaris tersapu angin.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Sedang pemuda yang lebih tua itu menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, tapi mungkin aku hanya―"

"Katakan saja apa itu."

Deidara menghela napasnya. Sudah hapal tabiat sang master yang sedingin kutub dan kepalanya yang sekeras batu.

Mungkin partnernya memang tidak sabaran, dan Deidara memang suka membuatnya jengkel, tapi yah, beginilah sifat si surai darah yang harus dihadapi Deidara setiap hari selama mereka masih hidup. Dulu sekali, ketika mereka harus beradu mulut setiap sebelum menantang maut. Rambut merahnya yang menari tertiup angin, ataupun iris mahoni yang tetap indah meskipun didominasi warna hitam pekat. Tidak seperti biasanya kalau Deidara selalu menghabiskan kesabaran Sasori, kali ini Deidara tidak ingin berulah.

Barangkali karena inilah pertemuan yang paling terakhir dari yang terakhir. Ia ingin semua teka-teki yang mengganggunya dapat terkupas hingga tuntas.

"Kenapa saat itu kau memilih mati di tangan Chiyo, un?" tanyanya tanpa ragu. Dari arah sampingnya terdengar decakan lidah dari sang partner.

Deidara tahu Sasori bukanlah tipe shinobi yang suka iba untuk membiarkan nyawa musuhnya tetap hidup, bahkan kepada perempuan renta beruban itu, neneknya. Manusia boneka yang dipanggilnya master itu bagai hewan buas dengan titel kalajengking. Bahkan ia pernah mendapat nama itu, julukan Sasori si Pasir Merah, yang membabat musuhnya habis tanpa pandang bulu. Sekarang siapa nyana, pembunuh berdarah dingin itu meregang nyawa di tangan neneknya sendiri?

Tragedi kematiannya adalah sebuah ironi bagi Deidara.

"Aku yakin _Danna_ punya lebih dari satu alasan selain faktor kerabat." Deidara menambahkan. Tebakannya tak meleset.

Sasori diam sejenak.

"Apa hanya pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasori seakan-akan tahu apa yang menyumbat akal si partner pirangnya selama ini.

"Jawab saja, un. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengantri."

"Buat apa aku menjawabnya, apa yang akan aku dapat? Kau masih naif seperti dulu. Aku tidak perlu mengutarakan alasanku secara publik."

"Alibimu aneh, un. Ayolah aku hanya ingin tahu," bujuk Deidara. Matanya mengawasi setiap gerik yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh pucat Sasori. Mengamati jikalau ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin kaku dan ringkih.

"Coba renungkan sendiri."

"Aku mencoba, tapi tetap tak tahu, un."

"Berarti kau memang bodoh."

"Hei! Jangan begitu, un. Sekali-sekali berbuat baiklah padaku!"

"Berkali-kali aku berbuat baik tanpa kau sadari, Deidara…."

Deidara mengamit sedikit jubah lengan milik Sasori, kemudian menariknya pelan. Sasori melirik ke arahnya lagi dan menyadari bahwa justru shinobi muda inilah yang ekspresinya tetap serius saat membujuknya. Raut mukanya memohon karena ia memang benar-benar ingin tahu. Sasori mendesah lelah, menyerah dan akhirnya membuka mulut untuk memulai sebuah kalimat.

"Sebenarnya…."

"Apa, un?"

"… tentang pertanyaanmu yang tadi itu, tentu saja karena aku benci menunggu," jawabnya.

"Menunggu, un?" Deidara berdiri dengan buru-buru, menatap lurus Sasori dengan pandangan menagih, "Hanya karena itu kau mengakhiri hidupmu?!"

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" balas Sasori dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Tapi itu tidak logis _Danna_! un."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir alasan itu tidak logis, huh?"

Deidara pikir alasan Sasori ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akalnya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mau mati hanya untuk menghindari kegiatan yang disebut menunggu? Sebenci itukah Sasori pada hal tersebut? Deidara yakin kematian Sasori bisa dimaklumi sebagai bunuh diri. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasori ingin mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena ia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi supaya dirinya sendiri terbunuh dan lebih cepat meninggalkan dunia, bukan? Dunia memang kejam, busuk karena hanya ada kebohongan dimana-mana. Mungkinkah itu alasan Sasori ingin meninggalkan dunia lebih cepat?

"Baiklah. Kalau 'benci menunggu' adalah alasan yang logis, lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskannya, un?"

"Deidara, apa kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatku benci menunggu?" tanya Sasori segera.

"Itu karena orang tuamu, un?" Deidara ingat cerita Sasori kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Kata Chiyo, orang tua Sasori pergi menjalankan misi dan akan pulang sesegera mungkin. Sasori kecil saat itu selalu menunggu orang tuanya pulang, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Chiyo tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kematian orang tua Sasori. Hal yang Sasori lakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu kebohongan belaka. Tidakkah lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Sasori benci kebohongan?

"Ya…," Jawab Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak setuju, "Apa maskudmu, un!"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Sasori menghela napasnya, kemudian menegakkan lehernya untuk menatap langit. Biru yang cerah dan putih awan seperti kapas menggumpal.

"Menunggu adalah suatu ketidakpastian. Aku menunggu orang tuaku pulang setiap hari, menunggu mereka sambil memandangi anak-anak lain yang bermain bersama orang tuanya, itu membuatku iri, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Pada kenyataannya mereka tidak akan pernah kembali padaku. Sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu akhirnya hanya akan berujung pada kabar buruk dan membuat rasa sakit di hati," jelasnya.

Kabar buruk. Sakit hati.

Sedalam itukah luka yang tertorehkan pada hati Sasori? Deidara sekarang mengerti.

"Jadi, waktu itu, kita hanya punya dua pilihan, un?" Sasori menoleh, mendapati helaian rambut pirang Deidara melayang bersama angin sepoi.

"Ya … dua pilihan itu adalah menunggu."

"Aku yang menunggumu kembali dari pertarunganmu dengan Chiyo, atau Sasori _no_ _Danna_ yang menungguku kembali dari pertarunganku dengan Jinchuuriki itu, un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Dan aku tidak akan memilih untuk menunggumu kembali…."

Deidara diam. Mencerna perkataan Sasori barusan. Melawan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang didampingi oleh seorang _copy-ninja_ bukan perkara mudah tentu saja. Besar kemungkinannya Deidara kalah dalam pertarungannya dan mati di tangan monster rubah tersebut. Ya, beberapa persen mendekati seratus kemungkinannya gugur. Jika memang demikian yang dipikirkan Sasori, lalu maksudnya itu mungkin,

"Karena aku tidak mau menunggu kabar buruk apapun darimu," ujar Sasori pelan dan menggantung.

Deidara hanya mengulum senyum di hati saat mendengar jawaban itu.

Seperti daun yang tidak pernah membenci pohon yang telah menggugurkan sekaligus membesarkannya, Deidara tidak akan bisa membenci Sasori yang telah menutupi fakta kematiannya selama ini. Karena dibalik alasannya yang amat beresiko itu, diam-diam Sasori selalu mencemaskannya, prihatin, dan tak pernah mau melepaskan atensi padanya. Diam-diam mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar _partner in crime_.

.

.

 _Rasanya semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang telah berlalu_

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N :

Saya baper. Pembaca boleh baper juga, ya. Fic ini adalah imajinasi liar saya tentang kenapa Sasori mau-maunya nyerah lawan ChiyoSaku waktu itu …. Plus kenapa sebegitu muaknya Sasori tapi hobi sama kata-kata 'menunggu' /lol. Sebenernya draft udah sejak lama kesimpen di laptop, dan ini baru publish untuk nyumbang arsip SasoDei yang mulai langka.

Punya saran dan kritik, atau opini? Silahkan tulis di kotak review ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
